User talk:Djoletz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sabo jolly roger by z studios-d73dk88.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Phantombeast (talk) 08:24, April 20, 2014 (UTC) DJ Hey dude, come onto the chat room, we really should talk about the rules [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:31, April 20, 2014 (UTC) if its possible, #1F75FE, but if it only takes standard colors lime will be fine [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 19:09, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey I added the IGO and Bishokukai, but we need to talk about how we're going to do membership and I had an idea, when you can, let's meet up on the chat room to talk it out [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:03, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey If anyone comes on here or in the FTF, meet up in the chat room cuz we need to make an official rule page of the whole wiki to make sure we set the boundaries for the wiki. Do not wait, feel free to share ideas and be sure to send them to the other admins. also I have some information I need to share when I will be able to get on the chat room, so I'll try to be on when I can [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:18, April 23, 2014 (UTC) DJ, I wanted to let you know, we came up with a way to work on the rules without having to wait for everyone to be on at the same time, it'll be a rotation of Aru, Yahoo, Me, then you. That way we don't add when another person is adding, it just seems to make things a bit quicker. Once we add the rules we think is ok, we look them over and decide which stays and which we fix. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:38, April 23, 2014 (UTC) It's your turn when you can, also fix your signature, it's not showing properly [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:24, April 24, 2014 (UTC) What page are you referring to? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:44, April 25, 2014 (UTC) While they're both good choices, I think Damon is mores suited to be a chat mod than Flash. Since Phan's title is IGO Leader and ours are Heavenly Kings, does that make the chat mod Chef Partner or Head Chef or something? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:55, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey It looks awesome man, I'm for it, also Red Eye made the main page template, mind making some modifications to it? cuz it just seems more like a picture than anything. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:53, April 28, 2014 (UTC) User Name Colo Change DJ, How did you change the color of your username by chance? Also, How've you been? Don't wanna sound rude XD Alpha Olphion (talk) 20:08, April 29, 2014 (UTC) FGO Of course bro, go ahead [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 22:11, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey So listen, Zikimura decided to join and looked at our character rules and thinks 1, 7, and 8 need to be relooked at. For the ability section, he says that it might be better to let people make the abilities that related to Toriko without needing a scientific explanation. I want to see what you guys think about this description: People who enter the wiki can make abilities so long as they are related to anything Toriko Based, but for more advance concepts, they must provide a scientific reason for them. as for 7 and 8, I explained about how it's just a sort of guide to help the people who need to know how to gain the Voice of the Ingredients. Tell me what you think when you can [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:13, May 1, 2014 (UTC) http://toriko-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Arukana/Character_Rules_and_Standards check out the comment section to see what I mean [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:35, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I only have one character with Gourmet Cells (I think), and I explained that on his page, I believe. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:26, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey DJ can you change my user color to Maroon. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 18:05, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me on my wikia Switch Template http://fairytail-fairy-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Switch? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 20:07, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 18:33, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Phantom's Section I see you read the new Toriko, we need to add that Ultimate Routine: Intimidation is off the table as well, also Subash came to me with an idea of how his guy, Reginald, got gourmet cells: Apparently his guy found a Gourmet Jellyfish and ate it to gain cells, I don't know exactly if Gourmet Jellyfish are even around still, but I need to get a feedback on what u guy and the other admins to see if you think it's valid. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:34, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark How's this? Can i add my beast Kaiser Kaiser to your page animal partners? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 23:33, May 23, 2014 (UTC) DJ, we really need to find a way to be more involved on here, so I was thinking that every season, summer, fall, winter, and spring, we choose at random people who will be making one of 4 ingredients that best shows the season we're in. With summer coming on, along with featured ingredient and beast, we'll add that to the mix. Also we will be changing the background to something more summer-time, so what do u think? To start it off, it'll be the 4 admins doing it for the summer. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 05:11, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Can my beasts King, Ferror, Leo and Sizer be parte of the Animal Partner page? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 14:00, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dj, just letting you know I made an animal partner, Tiny, for you to add to the page :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 18:30, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Yo DJ! Just wanted to let you know, you mispelled Parker's name on the Animal Partners page. I would fix the typo myself, but I wasn't sure if that was okay with you, so I decided it was better to just let you know ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:16, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Time for work Like the heading says, need you to start getting into this, Bewitching Food World like I asked Yahoo and Aru, need you to make one of those species, and add a rule that people should abide to if they want to make it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:44, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Gift if you want it Phan told me you were handling Kappas for the bewitching food world. I have an image you could use if you want it. I thought you could put it to better use here than I could on FTF, so feel free to go ahead and use it if you want [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:18, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Fanon Eight Kings So I was thinking, I know we would be having the canon Eight Kings, but to make it more fun, we can also have people make their own kings or make their own versions of the eight kings, what do you think? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 04:05, June 6, 2014 (UTC) DJ, just in case I might not be on today, Bash is interested in making an ingredient in between the border of the Human and Gourmet World poison tide. I asked Aru and he thinks it should still be in the Gourmet World Regulations due to it probably being in the gourmet world somewhere, what do you think? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:47, June 13, 2014 (UTC) -sigh- well I guess it's really showing this wiki never had potential to begin with, alright man you're relieved of adminship, hopefully you still work or at least read toriko though [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 18:08, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Permaban You won't be seeing me anymore on FTF. I was permabanned by Aha because I anonymously commented on Perchan blog welcoming her back. Just wanted to let you know. He could've at least let me off with a warning, but he didn't. Though, I was to blame because I was impatient.Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:30, June 28, 2014 (UTC) It's been changed to three months now. See ya at the end of September. Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:47, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Gourmet Overlord hey, since you kinda quit being an Admin and the others weren't sure what to do about the Gourmet Overlord you were making, I kinda wound up offering to make her I'm here to ask you what sort of things you had in mind for her, mostly with the moniker of Beast Princess hope you don't mind Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:54, July 2, 2014 (UTC) alright, thanks for the help, I'm still working on her in my Character Sandbox & have begun working on a Combo partner for her please let me know if you remember anything you had planned for her or any suggestions for her Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:42, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Been a while I've seen you been working on OP: SOF for quite a while now. Wanted to ask, any chance you'll ever come back to work on here? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:19, May 21, 2015 (UTC) DJ Hey, I know you won't be on till you get your license, but I also know you work on OP now. Look, I just need your help to edit the wiki header on the CSS. I want to change it from the pic we have to this one, already tried and it won't let me. You did this before dude, I need you to do it again or teach me. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 19:29, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Janus Unicorn Ordeal Hey DJ. So, Phant told me to tell you that there's a bit more to describe if you want it to be fully approved. First, you'll have to come up with how he/she was received or tamed. Considering these beasts have a high as hell CLVL, that wouldn't be an easy task. Also, if you could write what it's current CLVL is, that would be most appreciated. Do that, and I say you have my approval. As for Phant, you'll have to take it up with him. He's on the chatroom now, better hurry (unless you're gonna message him). [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 00:04, August 27, 2015 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Hey DJ, it's Bomb again. I say your methods on how the Unicorn was tamed and the toned-down CLVL is justified. I say go right on ahead. -Gives DJ the permission.- [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 02:39, August 30, 2015 (UTC)Bombkidbomb P.S. Sorry it took so long to reply to this XD. Been a Little While Hey DJ, it's been a bit since you've been on the wiki. You probably have school to attend or something along those lines, just a bit slow without ya here. Feel free to pop in every now and then (when you have the time of course). It'd be nice not to be the only admin on XD. Talk soon, [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 00:47, September 9, 2015 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Hi Sorry for not messaging DJ, was watching tv and didn't see anyone come on. Hope you can come back bro. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 20:34, September 26, 2015 (UTC) So I've been thinking about it and I know we agreed that to use any of the Food Kings, one would need to make an RP showing not just the capture, but the cooking and consumption, but I've been finding that a bit more overreaching now, especially since hardly anyone does RP's on here. I was thinking we make a new requirement by having people ask us, then explaining us in detail how exactly their character obtained it and with who helped them. I told bomb this, but he/Jojo thought it better that it be a whole Two pages, which I think is kind of over the top, but it's the same concept. Do you have any suggestions that you think we should do on this? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:05, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Admin Job So since October's pretty much here, we need a new background for the wiki and I think I know the perfect one for Halloween, the latest chapter with Don Slime smiling like a lunatic. Think you can make it happen man? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:18, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Here's the pic link, figured you'd wanna do one half Don Slime, other half NEO, make it more halloweeny [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 20:09, October 17, 2015 (UTC) *Here's the link , sorry that I didn't give it to you the first time, thought I did. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:59, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, so I recently made 0th Biotope and after showing bomb, talked with him about what kind of requirments would be needed for members, and here's what we came up with: *We have only 23 members only so we don't go over. *Each one must have Gourmet Cells to be able to survive in the Gourmet World and have the strength to match it as well. *The age-limit is between mid-30's and anything higher. *Each one has to be known for something, either a specialized craft or for having a powerful reputation. *And finally, they have to be well-renown in it or be famous in their own right. Let me know what you think about this, also Bomb brought up something that might be fun: What if we make a fanon President of the IGO that only admins can edit at any time, that way we're all in control and everyone can use the president in their own stories or reference. Let me know what you think. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:59, October 21, 2015 (UTC) I talked with Lee and Bomb and they're in agreement with it, though if we do this, we have to all agree on pictures and so on, otherwise it'll be a mashup of different abilities that won't make sense. Also thanks, again sorry for not posting it last time. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 21:37, October 21, 2015 (UTC) New President So listen, I know we should've waited on you but we didn't know when you were gonna be back on so we went ahead and made Bryce Vinegate, our new IGO president. I hope you know that we didn't mean to cut you out man, it's just we didn't know when you'd be coming back. I hope there's no hard feelings man. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:15, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Saw what you did for us man, thanks though I am kind of annoyed u didn't message me about the job I asked for before dude. Anyway, good to see you back on here man. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 19:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) It's fine, am gonna log into chat cuz I need a favor from you. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 19:09, December 28, 2015 (UTC)